He Saw Me
by AzzazzinPistachio
Summary: What happens when Bender and his best friend Alyssa end up in detention together? Alyssa and Claire hate each other. What will unfold? What will happen? Allison, Brian and Andy are in this aswell :) I am horrible at summaries, but if this story is liked I will continue it :)
1. Chapter 1

He saw me A Breakfast Club Fanfiction

BenderxOC

My name is Alyssa Lincoln. I am a senior, I smoke, and I am in love with my best friend John Bender. We didn't grow up together though. I moved to Chicago from Kentucky when I was twelve to escape my deadbeat father and his coke-head girlfriend. I moved into a brick house with my mom and my dog Sadie.

Next door to us was a what was once white house. The gate was broken, the siding was dirty, windows were cracked, and there were no curtains. Just news paper over the windows. At first I thought the house was empty. I mean who would want to live there?

Then later that night a junky old car pulled into the driveway, sputtering black smoke and it sounded just horrid. Out stepped a bigger man, by big I mean big. He was tall, a bit on the hefty side and he swayed from side to side. In his hand I saw a beer can. Next thing I knew I heard the man bellow in a loud, loud voice,

"Johnny! Get your ass out here!"

There I saw him. He was a fair bit taller than me, and by the look of him he looked my age. This of course excited me because being the new kid, I had no friends at this point. What I saw next haunted me for years to come. As John walked outside, his dad cuffed him across the face mumbling something about how it took him to long to get outside. I let out a gasp, and that's when I realized two very sad chocolate brown eyes were staring at me.

He saw me.

John and I ended up becoming the best of friends. I held him when he needed it, and he held me. I loved it.

Sometimes John would climb in my window when things got really bad. When my mom found out she was upset, but after I carefully explained the situation, she turned a blind eye to it. I had a good head on my shoulders.

Anyway, now John and I are both seniors. He comes to my house less often now, but once in a blue moon, he comes over and we get stoned, or we watch movies. He always sleeps in my bed. Despite his reputation nothing makes John happier than just cuddling.

John and I hang out at school together all the time. He is like a big brother. Throughout the years I have developed major feelings for him, but he thinks of me as nothing more than a friend.

-Fast Forward to Friday afternoon-

John and I stood outside the school. I was leaning against Dean's (another one of our friends) truck. John had let me wear his flannel shirt, because Claire, the bitchy redhead of the school dumped her coffee down the front of mine and all I had was a black tanktop on. My purple hair was tied up in a ponytail, I studied the few people that would walk around before John came up to me, his face meere inches from mine. I looked up at him very confused, but he just grinned and reached his hand up and...

Fixed my septum ring.

"Oh thanks."  
"No problem."

God, he was just pure eye candy. I grinned at him as I stole the cigarette from his lips and took a drag.

"God could you be any more disgusting?"

I looked for the sound of the voice and it was Claire, who had obviously just come back from a shopping trip. She had a look of disgust on her face. Her friends sneered and giggled behind her.

"Could you be any more ignorant?"

Claire looked at me, her eyes quite literally shot daggers. She handed off her bags to her friends, after giving a disgusted and may I add quite pig like snort at John, Dean, Chris, and his girlfriend Dana she came over to me.

"Look bitch, I am the prom queen, people love me and you are shit. Why don't you go snort coke or something?"

I snapped.

Next thing I knew I had Claire's hair wrapped around my fingers of my left hand. My right was balled in a fist and punching wherever I could reach. Claire was screaming, her friends were hysterical, Dean, Chris and Dana were standing there flabbergasted and John was trying to tear me off of Claire. He knew about my past so my snapping wasn't unjust in his eyes, but this was Claire, the prom queen with the rich father. I would be in so much trouble for this one.

John was then pushed away from me by Richard "Dick" Vernon, our loving principle..Not. Mr. Vernon grabbed me by the shoulders and threw me off of Claire, tossing me back at John's feet. He pulled me up and held my arms, whispering things to me while Claire's friends helped her up.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Oh Mr. Vernon, Claire was just coming over to apologize for spilling coffee on Alyssa earlier, and she just snapped and beat her up!"

"That's a lie!"

"Shut up!"

John looked at me, then at Mr. Vernon.

"Queeney here came over and gave Alyssa hard time, and she snapped. I mean look at all their shopping bags, She isn't innocent at all."

Mr. Vernon rubbed his temples.

"Ms. Standish and Ms. Lincoln, detention this Saturday. Mr. Bender you get detention as well, a bag of weed was turned in from your locker... Now get lost all of you before I make it worse!"

Shit.. This wouldn't be fun 


	2. Chapter 2

He Saw Me A Breakfast Club Fanfiction BenderxOC

Saturday Morning

I was the first one to arrive at school. What can I say? I have a strange OCD for being on time, unfortunately this causes me to be early.. Alot. Carl let me me in, and handed me a bottle of orange juice. I swear the man can read me like a book. Once in a while when I was at my worst I would sit alone and no one else really gave a shit. Carl actually would let me talk to him as he mopped. It was like he understood what I went through with my dad. So whenever I have detention, he gives me orange juice, because I told him it's my favorite.

I chose the table at the back. I had a view of the window there, though I had to look past the stupid statue. Honestly what is it suppose to be anyway? I chose to dress comfy, I mean eight hours is a long time to dress up and sit. So I decided on black leggings, ankle high combat boots, a comfortable tanktop and my usual leather jacket. My hair was tied back in a ponytail. Though I may have looked grungy I had my makeup done up like I usually did.

So I sat and waited.

About fifteen minutes after I arrived a nerdy kid walked in. He was adorable in a kid sort of way. He gave me a smile, and he had dimples. I observed how he walked, it was almost like his entire body screamed "I'm insecure". I gave him a smile in return, and spoke up.

"What's your name?"  
"Brian.. Brian Johnson."

I nodded and turned my attention back to my table. I jumped when a girl with long black hair shuffled past me and slammed herself into a chair at the table across from me. Judging by her body language and the fact she had her back to us I assumed she wanted nothing to do with me or Brian so I did nothing else but give her a wave.

Andrew Clarke, a varsity letterman walked in sheepishly not long after What was a jock doing here? He tried to walk in looking all macho and confident, but I could tell that wasn't the case. As per usual with people from that crowd I didn't aknowledge him. Why should I? To them people like Brian, the girl beside me, John and myself were basically the dirt beneath their shoes.

Then came John, I breathed a sigh of relief. I swear he was like a light in the tunnel. He came down and sat next to me, moving my feet off of the chair and up on to the table.

"Hey sweetness." "Hey."

John's face fell as he looked at the next person to walk through the door.

Claire. 


	3. Chapter 3

He Saw Me A Breakfast Club Fanfiction BenderxOC

The second I saw Claire I wanted to get up and run. John must have read this expression on my face, because he put his hand on my arm and shook his head. Then came Dick. Honestly the man must have been born with a pickle up his ass and a lemon in his mouth. At least that's what I think anyway. I have never seen anyone with an expression that sour in all my life.

"I am glad to see you all made it on time, wish I could say I am happy to see you all, but I'm not. Today we are going to try something new, we will write a 1000 word essay on who you think you are."

Then he proceded to walk around the room using his same old speel about how his office is down the hallway and blah blah blah. Honestly, I have heard it before, and so has Bender. I am pretty sure by now we could say his speeches word for word. I was broken from my trance when I heard Bender's voice.

"Is Barry Mannilow aware that you raid his wardrobe?"

This made me giggle quietly, which I tried to descretly cover with a cough.

"Next Saturday."

I gave Bender an elbow. I mean yeah that joke was funny and I hated the man too,but I didn't want him in the room longer than he had to be. For once Bender actually listened and shut his mouth, smirking at me. I could tell Claire was staring daggers at us, once Mr. Vernon turned his back I flipped her the bird. She stuck out her tongue at me.

"Oh so mature Queenie."  
"Shut up!"

Then there was complete silence other than the ticking of the clock. Bender decided to get up and have a little fun with the Jock and Claire. I watched as he cheerfully ran up and sat at the table behind him. I didn't pay much attention to their conversation. I heard Bender teasing, Claire and Andy making disgusted noises, Brian babbling about finishing the paper, and then I heard it.

"Do you slip her the hot beef injection..?"  
"SHUT UP!"  
"GO TO HELL!"

I heard Mr. Vernon shout something too. I couldn't help but burst out laughing, then I heard a laugh behind me. It was the silent girl. In my mind I called her "Mouse" since I had not yet learned her name. I looked back at her and we started laughing together. I mouthed the words "what's your name?" and she mouthed back "Allison" I laughed, and mouthed back "I'm Alyssa".

Then the door slammed shut and I watched Bender jump in between Andy and Claire. Brian just looked like a dear caught in headlights. Mr. Vernon came in yelling and screaming, and long story short, Bender and myself both ended up with a long boring two months worth of Saturday detentions.

Now how to occupy ourselves for the next few hours... 


	4. Chapter 4

He Saw Me Chapter 4 A Breakfast Club FanFiction BenderxOC

Time just seemed to go at the speed of molases. Bender lit his shoe on fire, lighting a cigarette with the flame and taking a drag. I just rolled my eyes and stole the cigarette from between his lips and took a long drag which of course earned me one of those heart melting smirks. I handed it back before situating myself ontop of my table, using my arms as a pillow as I got comfortable on my stomach. I watched everyone else around me. Andy started out by playing paper foot ball by himself, but once he lost the paper he occupied himself by playing with the strings in his hoodie, weird I know. Claire was sort of staring off into nothingness, chewing on her lip as she probably day dreamed about Andy. Allison was wrapping a string around her finger to see how numb and purple it would get, and Brian, well Brian was trying to think about what to write down, but he was getting no where since all he could think about was Claire, since Allison pointed out to me that he was adjusting himself beneath the pillow. Bender played the air guitar to whatever song was playing in his head as Claire and Andy both fell asleep, with Brian not far behind them. Slowly I laid my head down and also dozed off, John and Allison falling asleep one after the other.

"Wake up!" Shouted an irritated Mr. Vernon.

I could hear him, and opened my eyes, but kept my head down so he could not see them. I didn't really feel like looking at his face.

"Who has to use the lavatory?" An irritated Mr. Vernon said even louder.

Everyone raised their hands, as I went to sit up I felt a familliar flannel shirt fall from my shoulders, looking over at John I gave him a smile.

"Thanks." I looked a little confused.

He shrugged at me

"You looked cold." He stated simply.

He playfully punched me in the arm before picking me up bridal style off of the table, and set me on my feet causing me to laugh and squirm.

After using the washroom we all sat down and began to occupy ourselves once more. Allison was drawing some sort of picture that I couldn't see, but I was really confused when I saw a steady rain of dandruff fall on the paper. We all became bored quite quickly again, and after a couple hours Mr. Vernon came back.

"Thirty minutes for lunch."

I sighed in relief, after he left I sat cross legged on the end of Bender's table. There was a lot of tension between John and Andy, because Andy decided to be stupid and question the legitimacy of Bender's home life. So I sat and rubbed John's shoulders, placing a hand in my backpack to retrieve a meager peanut butter and jam sandwich, and a can of Fanta, since Cola wasn't really my thing. I offered John half and was relieved when he took it.

"You okay?" I asked him. "Yeah, I'm fine thanks." He muttered quietly.

Without really thinking straight I began to run my fingers through his hair, and stroked his cheek. He actually leaned his face into my palm.

Hearing the crinkle of Andy's lunchbag, brought us out of our trance and I looked around the room to see how the others lunches were progressing. 


	5. Chapter 5

He Saw Me Chapter 5 A Breakfast Club Fanfiction BenderxOC

I looked over at Claire as she pulled a little wooden thing out of her bag. When I saw her pull out the Sushi I thought I was going to vomit. Who brings fish? John noticed too and teased her about it, which of course led to another whine fest from Princess.

"Can I eat now?"

John gave me a grin before replying

"I don't know, why don't you give it a try?"

I watched John look around the room once before taking a bite out of his half of my sandwich. I laughed as he pulled me off of the table and onto his lap, only because he wanted a bite of my half of the sandwich. I gave him his bite, but he didn't make me move. So I just sat there and rested my head on his shoulder.

Crunch... Crunch... Crunch...

I lifted my head to the direction o the noise, and looked over at Allison who had thrown her slice of bologna on the statue and was now making a sugar, captain crunch sandwich. At this point everyone had turned around when she took a huge bite out of it. I gave her a thumbs up, I mean come on its pretty cool of course everyone else seemed to be a mix of confused and disgusted.

John got up and sat next to Brian and raided his lunch as well. I could tell Brian was nervous around John, probably because, well John is a bad ass. After that John decided it was time to go on a walk. Everyone but Allison and myself were hesitant to follow in suit.

We snuck our way to John's locker, I chuckled as the little guilotine fell and nearly cut off the tip of his shoe. Claire of course had to put her two sense in and call him a slob. He pulled out a big paper bag and after about three bags he had some weed in a little baggy, which of course made my eyes light up, because John and I smoked weed together all the time. Andy got his boxers in a bunch over it and kept on getting angry. Then we decided to make our way back to the library. Unfortunately it seemed no matter what way we ran Vernon was there. Eventually John decided we needed to go through the cafeteria, only problem was Andy insisted we go through the Activity hall, so we went with Andy. Our decision was the wrong one as we were met by a locked gate.

"We're screwed." Brian suddenly went pale.

"Nah, just me." John leaned over and kissed my forehead, unzipping my sweater and sticking his baggy of weed in my bra before taking off and singing.

We ran back to the library and we barely had time to catch our breath before John burst in with Vernon in tow.

"I regret to inform you that you will be without his services for the rest of the day." Vernon sneered as John grabbed his stuff.

I gave John a glance, but he gave me a reassuring smirk. I knew he had a plan. Then Vernon shoved John out the door, and we listened to their footsteps grow quieter and quieter. Then silence. None of us, not even Princess herself knew what to say. 


	6. Chapter 6

He Saw Me A Breakfast Club Fanfiction Chapter 6 BenderxOC

We sat in silence, very unsure. Brian was visibly shaken by the experience. I mean I guess I would be too if I was use to being ont he good side of Vernon. Andy seemed to be beating himself up in his mind. I wish I could do it myself really. I mean John knew what he was talkign about, but I guess you do crazy things to keep out of trouble. Allison was silent, her eyes very thoughtful. As if this was just was starting to sink in. Claire kept her mouth shut, She seemed shaken as well. Probably regretting being mean to John in the first place. It was common knowledge that when Vernon removed you from detention you were stuck in a utility closet.

"OHHH SHITTTTT!"

We all jumped a foot out of our chairs as Bender crashed through the ceiling. I swear my heart even stopped for a few seconds.

"I forgot my pencil."

I smirked at Bender, I wanted to get up and hug him, kiss him and a few other choice things, but Bender barely had enough time to scurry underneath my table as Vernon burst into the room screaming about what a noise was. We all tried to explain that it was nothing, even going as far as a fake coughing fit. Of course he wasn't buying it and I went to say something but I felt Bender running his hand up and down my leg and didn't say a word, I reached my hand down to try to stop him, but he just grabbed my hand and interlocked our fingers. Eventually Vernon left and Bender crawled out from beneath my table, I gave him a gentle swat on the back, but he just smiled at me and leaned over to kiss my cheek.

"Can I have my doobage?" "Yes."

I went to grab his bag of weed out of my bra, but he grinned and reached down himself and got it, making me blush like an idiot. Then he took my hand and we went to the back of the library. As he rolled a joint for himself, I looked over at him.

"John?"  
"Yeah?"

I walked over to him and gathering all the courage I could I gave him a deep and passionate kiss. At first I was worried he was going to push me away, then I felt his arms wind around my waist, pulling me onto his lap and into his chest. In that small moment we were in our own world, consisting of only each other and it was magical. Then we heard a little nerd.

"Hey.. Can I smoke one too?" 


	7. Chapter 7

He Saw Me Chapter 7 A Breakfast Club Fanfiction BenderxOC

I had to look twice as I saw Brian sit down behind us.

"Can I smoke one too?"

Oh so he was serious. I thought I was imagining things, but before I knew it John pulled me to one side of his lap so he could roll a joint for Brian. At first his eyes were wide with rebellious wonder, but he seemed to relax as he heard the familliar "click, click" of a pair of boots walking our way. I think I was even more shocked to see that Claire of all people wanted to give it a shot as well. John didn't seem phased, though he seemed to have an even wider smirk on his face.

Soon Brian was high as a kite. Somehow he ended up with Bender's sunglasses and after requesting a highfive, ended up falling over. He was laughing, a boyish grin from ear to ear. Bender was smirking at me as I took a hit of his joint. He took a hit as well and leaned in to kiss me and we shared the smoke between us. John then leaned over to light Claire's joint, causing her to burst out in a coughing fit.

"Chicks can't hold they smoke.. That's what it is." Brian slurred as he took another hit.

This caused us to burst out laughing, and I could tell Claire was starting to feel the buzz as her eyes grew bigger.

"You know how popular I am?"  
"How popular?"  
"I...I am so popular... Everyone loves me."  
"Poor baby."

I laid my head against John's. Occasionally I'd peek over at him and smile. As i gazed at him, he surprised me by cupping my face in his strong and calloused hands and giving me a gentle yet possessive kiss. Taking out a sharpie he wrote on my hand "Be mine?" and with a huge idiotic smile, I took the sharpie and wrote "Yes" on his hand. This caused him to smile as well, then we heard a bunch of racket coming from the room above.

Andy decided to get stoned off by himself and was now dancing around the library, removing layer after layer of shirts until he was in a tank top. Then Brian found some music in the storage room and decided to play it. How Vernon didn't hear us I won't ever know.

Next thing I knew we were all laughing our asses off as we danced around like idiots. 


	8. Chapter 8

He Saw Me Chapter 8 A Breakfast Club Fanfiction BenderxOC

We all sat on the upper floor of the library. Our eyes darted back and forth between eachother as I sat propped up against Bender's chest. His arms were around me and squeezing tightly. I was sort of listening to the idle conversation, but I was mainly focused on Bender enveloping me in the warmth of him. I heard someone mumble something and then I heard Brian ask the question.

"So.. What happens Monday?"

"Like if we're still friends?"

"Yeah.. "

"Truth?"

"Truth."

"I don't think so..."

I was then scared when Bender sort of pushed me out of his lap, screaming at Claire.

"YOU ARE A BITCH!"

Then slowly the conversation dissolved into different scenerios and Bender getting more pissed by the second. Claire didn't know how to shut her stupid mouth and continued on with saying people like Allison, Bender, Brian, and I didn't know the pressures of high school life. Are you kidding? We felt more pressure, because we had to deal with people like Claire and Andy.

My heart literally broke when I noticed that Brian had tears running down his face.

"You think I don't know what pressure is? Well fuck you!... Fuck you..."

Brian wiped his face on his sleeve. His demeanor instantly shifted from that friendly, happy go lucky guy to someone riddled with pain. He went on to tell us that his parents expect him to have high grades, even a B is unacceptable in his household, or he gets in huge trouble, and abused emotionally. He took shop thinking it was easy, and he couldn't make his lamp work, so he failed the project. This caused him to panic, and thinking irrationally, he brought a gun to school with the intention of committing suicide. Since it was a flare gun, it went off in his locker, and that's how he ended up in detention. We were all stunned, and even Queenie herself kept her mouth shut. Somehow Brian's little secret turned detention into "confession hour" I learned that Andy was a total muscle headed robot, controlled by his father. Claire's friends pressured her into everything, though I still had no sympathy, and Allison was here by choice... Fun stuff. 


	9. Chapter 9

He Saw Me Chapter 9 A Breakfast Club Fanfiction BenderxOC

It was weird. In an insane way it was almost like we became a rag tag group of friends. I still had a weird distrust of Claire. I saw something in her I've never seen before.. Tenderness. I noticed ever since Brian made his startling confession she looked at him differently. It was almost as if her brain wasn't focussed on shopping or the lastest trend of pink.

Andy and Allison seemed to connect on a different level. Their mutual feeling of neglect seemed to bring them closer together. They sat closer together and even Allison through her awkwardness brought herself to smile up at him. She let Claire and I give her a makeover. She looked so pretty with her hair pulled back and a little bit of a cleanup job with her makeup. Her and Andy's looks became more and more intense until I saw their lips connect. Allison looked so happy. I don't think I ever seen a person glow until that moment.

Then of course there was Bender and I. Between the frequent kisses and mini make out sessions we couldn't stop smiling. I was disapointed when he took me off of his lap and looked at me.

" I have to head back."

I sighed and nodded, watching as he crawled back into the ceiling and off to the utility closet. I stood there for a moment with my arms crossed looking at where he had left, Allison came over and put a hand on my shoulder.

"You know he's going to be fine"

I smiled and nodded at her, as the clock told us it was time to leave, I walked to the utility closet and opened the door, shutting it behind me. Bender immediatly came to me and lifted me in his arms where I wrapped my legs around his waist. We began to kiss passionately. I ground myself into him as he ran his fingers through my hair. He made me smile as he bit at my lip.

We both nearly burst out laughing as Vernon almost had a heart attack catching us in the positon we were in. It landed us another week of detention, but we didn't care.

As Bender and I walked out hand in hand we waved goodbye to Carl, letting him know he'd see us the next week. I waved at Allison who was glowing happily in Andy's embrace. Claire and Brian walked together hand in hand, blushing like little school girls. As for me Bender and I walked home together through the field, I jumped on his back and he carried me. Throwing his fist up in the air as we got off school property.

The End! 


End file.
